He's gonna Chang her life (discontinued)
by MissChow
Summary: Melody Mainfield is a normal young student which just recently started to go to the "Community College". After arriving there she met Benjamin Franklin Chang aka. El Tigre, Señor Chang. Even though their first meet was quite awkward, they get along well together. After some time they even fell in love with each other, but it had to stay a secret. Will their love last? Chang x OC
1. Chapter 1 - New Chapter in life

Hello everyone and welcome to my new and third fanfiction! I'm still working on the second one but the first sadly is inactive, probably forever. It's funny because, this and my second fanfiction are both with Ken Jeong, my favorite actor. I like him a lot so I decided to start a new fanfiction about the TV serie "Community" which I watched. Of course I'm watching the new season as well!

But I have to say this fanfiction will not be exactly like in the seasons. I want to change some things lightly for not making it looking alike the original script too much.

Please please if you want give me some critique, I want to improve my English and writing style :) This one chapter now is short, but the following ones will be longer.

Have fun 3

 **Chapter 1**

Monday, 20th August 7:10 am.

My middle long hair waved in the summer wind and my dress floated around. I was looking around at a big community college meanwhile. Not many people were standing in front of the building, since it was soon time to be in the classrooms. I quickly sighed and put the hair out of my face.

,,So this is the new college I'm going to? Seems like a peaceful place. I can't wait to go in!" I thought in my thoughts. I went some steps forward to the main entrance and opened the door. When I was inside, I looked all around. I couldn't believe it since it was so big. It was just like a labyrinth. A giant labyrinth. I went to the side in a corner and searched in my bag for the map that was given to me from this College. As much as I remembered, the guy that gave me that is called Dean. I watched the map but got really confused, since it was pretty pixely and I could barely read the handwriting on it. I walked forward and watched the map at the same time.

,,Waah!"

Suddenly I heard a high pitched scream. It seemed like I walked into someone. I found myself on the floor as well as this person did. Some less students were watching us and I felt embarrassed. Then I looked forward to see an about 26 to 34 year old Chinese guy slowly rubbing hid head.

,,Oohh damn! Can't you just watch out where you step?!" he shouted angrily at me.

,,Excuse me sir! I'm soo sorry, I didn't watch out!"

While I said that he looked forward to me. He suddenly stopped rubbing his head. He was staring at me just like I had something on my face, but then after 10 seconds I snipped my fingers and waved in front of his face. Then he smiled and kept staring at me.

,,Hellooo? Anyone there?" I said lightly confused about his behavior. He stopped staring and finally said something.

,,O-oh! I'm sorry, I thought you would be one of my students walking into me like a douche bag always does. Y-you must be new here, your face isn't similar at all, and it's pretty. Welcome here then! I'm Ben Chang but everyone calls me Señor Chang." while he said that he stammered and seemed very nervous but he still smiled, so I thought he was pretty nice after all.

,,Yes! I'm new here hello. Nice to meet you too, I'm Melody." I said nicely back. For some seconds we had an awkward silence but I broke it by asking him a question.

,,S-so who exactly are you? Are you a student?"

,,Me? Nope. I'm the Spanish teacher here. And oh hey, here's your map."

He handed me my map as he smiled. I looked surprised and grabbed in my bag again.

,,Thank you and yes! Exactly, I have been choosing some Spanish lessons, because I'm really interested in this language!"

,,Really? Well that's amazing! Need any help to find the Dean's office by the way?"

,,Oh my yes please! I can't find it. This whole building is just like a labyrinth isn't it?! Haha." I said cheerfully.

,,Yes hehe...Okay, look. You have to go from here to the right after the second last door there. Then you just go straight forward some meters and there it will be." He looked at his watch right after he said that and continued.

,,I'm sorry Miss, I have to go to my Spanish lessons, we surely see each other again, I guess. See ya!"

,,Yes see you!"

As I said that he quickly walked away while looking back at me and waving at me while bumping into another person which angrily pushed him away with a "hey!". I giggled lightly and then he saw back one last time to just grin at me while having a blushy face, since this must have been embarrassing as hell. After that he turned his head finally around and walked into a classroom, which I suspected would be his. He was pretty nice, didn't know that they would have such young and nice teachers here.

I looked back and went into the directions he told me. I stopped right in front of the door that "Señor Chang" told me would be Dean's office. I took a deep breath in front of it and knocked on the door.


	2. Readers note - No more chapters

Hello! If anyone still reads this, I have given up on 90% of my stories. I grew out of most of these fandoms that I used to love back then when I used that account. I was only 16-17 haha, I'm gonna turn 20 next month.

The only story that I'm still working on in the future is "My Hangover - A drunken love story". I will soon add the last Chapter and then discontinue to use this account. I feel like I got no exposure at all here, barely any reviews nor much ratings...Also my writing style changed completly including the grammar. I moved over to Wattpad since that community is more made for me. Seriously is so dead LOL My username on Wattpad is "Kennysgurl69" and I'm mostly making South Park and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfictions.

If you chose to not follow my fanfiction-path anymore, then bye see you in another life :)


End file.
